


Четыре капли тёплой стали

by himmelgrau



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Watching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelgrau/pseuds/himmelgrau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Порно, написанное ради порно. <br/>- Заталкивание крупных игрушек в задний проход, подчинение-доминирование, немножко вуайеризм. <br/>- Сильных членовредительств нет, никто не умер, все более-менее довольны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре капли тёплой стали

На этот раз приходится обойтись без прелюдии.

Первый шар входит с трудом. Мальчишка вздрагивает, сперва напрягаясь сильнее, дышит тяжело и быстро. Пытается расслабиться, чувствуя, как Мартин мягко, но неумолимо надавливает пальцами, проталкивая его глубже, не давая сжимающимся мышцам вытолкнуть его. Его пальцы замирают, а затем начинают гладить скользкие от смазки края, неохотно смыкающиеся вокруг.  
\- Прогнись сильнее, - говорит Мартин тихо.   
Мальчишка послушно выгибает спину, опуская голову на связанные руки перед собой, разводит колени шире, приподнимая бёдра. Мартин подносит к его анусу следующий металлический шар. Крупный, в половину кулака, такой же скользкий, как предыдущий. С непривычки можно было бы тысячу раз уронить, но он умеет обращаться со своими инструментами.   
Мальчишка вздрагивает снова, тихо стонет в подушку, когда поверхность шара прижимается к нему между ягодиц, скользит краем по сжавшемуся анусу, потираясь о кожу и массируя её гладким краем. Проведя им вверх, Мартин пробирается скользкими пальцами второй руки под него, вталкивает сразу два внутрь. Начинает двигать ими, разминая пульсирующие мышцы, растягивая тугое отверстие, только недавно принявшее первый металлический шар и теперь болезненно сжимающееся от резких движений. Когда оно всё-таки приоткрывается достаточно, чтобы начать следующую часть, мальчишка снова глухо стонет, уже громче.   
Мартин чувствует его страх. Чувствует боль, когда приходится надавить сильнее, медленно вводя шар в его анус, растягивая им тугие мышцы так, что кожа вокруг становится болезненно-красной, горячей. Не рвётся, лишь постепенно растягивается сильнее, вместе с напряжёнными мышцами его сфинктера. Мартин почти ощущает сквозь тяжёлый металл, как растянутое отверстие пульсирует, пытаясь привыкнуть к новой игрушке.   
Мальчишка всхлипывает, пытаясь свести ноги ближе друг к другу, когда шар входит в него до конца. Всё его тело колотит крупная дрожь, прогнувшаяся поясница блестит от пота. Некоторое время Мартин просто придерживает шар пальцами, оставшимися внутри, чтобы дождаться, когда напряжённые мышцы начнут выталкивать его обратно. Но на сей раз встречное давление почти незаметное, и спустя несколько секунд спустя он надавливает пальцами сильнее, проталкивая шар в его прямую кишку. Тот задевает предыдущий, слегка двигая и его. Дыхание мальчишки снова сбивается. Он хватает воздух ртом, напряжённо поводит бёдрами, приподнимая их сильнее.   
Мартин опускает вторую руку и на ощупь находит его член. Тот стоит колом, упираясь головкой ему в живот. Горячий, твёрдый, словно тоже сделан из металла.

Он сказал только, что ему двадцать два, у него нет хронических болезней и он хочет попробовать что-то сильнее. Ни имя, ни остальная официальная информация Мартина не интересовали.  
У мальчишки широкие плечи, крупные хорошо раскачанные мышцы. Жёсткие немного грубые руки с короткими ногтями, с врезавшимися в трещины на коже тёмными следами. Машинное масло, металлическая пыль. На крупных рабочих пальцах несколько белых шрамов, ещё пара от ожогов - на шее, около кромки светлых жёстких волос и на виске, по краю очерчивающие область глазницы. Очки такой формы носят на крупных заводах и строительных объектах при монтаже.   
Мартину нравятся такие. Сильные. Красивые той грубоватой, но завораживающей красотой, одновременно очень мужественной и по-юношески хрупкой. Любопытные.  
А интерес - это всегда хорошо.

Следующий входит уже легче. Когда Мартин касается его ануса пальцами, нанося новую порцию смазки, сфинктер почти расслаблен. Но на четвёртом, едва протолкнувшемся внутрь, из груди мальчишки вырывается судорожный вздох, и он шепчет:  
\- Хватит...   
Мартин замедляет движение руки, но не останавливается.   
\- Что ты сказал?  
Тот приподнимает голову и с усилием, на выдохе выговаривает:  
\- Хватит. Я больше не могу...  
Его член по-прежнему стоит твёрдо, напряжённо. Но кончить он пока не готов, Мартин чётко чувствует это, обхватывая пальцами его мошонку, прощупывая яйца. Второй рукой он придерживает шар, а затем медленно вытаскивает пальцы из его ануса. Шары остаются там, крупные, сплошные, тяжёлые. Мартин проводит ладонью по животу мальчишки, почти чувствуя, как они плотно сидят внутри, давя сквозь стенки кишечника на мышцы вокруг, на простату.   
Тот снова опускает голову, пряча лицо, пытаясь дышать ровнее.  
\- Достаточно? - спрашивает Мартин совсем негромко, но отчётливо, чтобы тот слышал каждую интонацию. - Тебе нравится, когда они внутри?   
Тот судорожно выдыхает и снова почти шепчет:  
\- Слишком большие. Я сейчас разорвусь просто...  
\- Нет.  
Мартин гладит пальцами его промежность, пару раз проводит скользкими пальцами по его члену. Накрывает ладонью крупную головку. Мальчишка снова быстро вдыхает и вздрагивает, подаётся навстречу его руке, тяжело поводя бёдрами. Шары внутри чуть сдвигаются, и он со стоном утыкается лицом в собственные руки.  
\- Сейчас, - говорит Мартин тихо, наклоняясь к нему и не убирая руки, - ты сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу. После этого я разрешу тебе кончить.  
\- И достанешь их? - шепчет тот, пытаясь потереться головкой члена о его ладонь.  
\- Посмотрим.  
Он убирает руку. Поднимается с постели, отходит и садится в кресло рядом.   
Мальчишка остаётся на постели, с поднятыми бёдрами и расставленными коленями. Его руки связаны плотно, запястья к локтям, он упирается в них лбом, тяжело дыша. Спина прогибается даже сильнее, чем в начале.  
\- Поднимись, - говорит Мартин, кладя ладонь на собственный стоящий член. - Я хочу тебя видеть. И я хочу, чтобы они остались внутри.  
Мальчишка замирает, почти не дыша. Переспрашивать не решается. Мартин знает, что он услышал. Поэтому просто ждёт, слегка поводя рукой по своему члену.  
Несколько секунд спустя мальчишка неловко приподнимается, упираясь связанными руками в подушку. Шары внутри его тела чуть сдвигаются от каждого движения, заставляя его вздрагивать и кусать губы. Он пытается свести колени друг другу, но шаров слишком много и они правда слишком крупные. Разумеется, у него не получается. Удается лишь поставить колени немного ближе друг к другу. Он снова поводит бёдрами, словно против воли, прикусывает нижнюю губу. Наконец поднимается, становясь на колени и выпрямляясь, но по-прежнему пряча лицо.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Стой смирно.   
Мартину не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что тяжёлые металлические шары давят теперь на его анус изнутри, и ему приходится напряжённо сжимать мышцы, чтобы удержать их там. Его член стоит, набухший и влажный, по стволу стекает вязкая прозрачная дорожка. Лицо заливает краска стыда, и он по-прежнему не смеет посмотреть на Мартина.   
Тот оглаживает собственный член, начиная медленно массировать ствол по всей длине.  
\- Потанцуй для меня, - говорит он.  
\- Что?..  
Мальчишка всё-таки бросает взгляд на его лицо, почти испуганно, и тут же снова отворачивается, сжимая зубы. Неровно вздыхает.  
\- Ты слышал. Я хочу видеть, как ты танцуешь. Медленно. Красиво. Подвигай бёдрами. Покажи мне себя.  
\- Я не могу.  
Слова вылетают из его горла, словно вытолкнутые против их воли.  
\- Ты сделаешь это сейчас, - говорит Мартин жёстко, и мальчишка вздрагивает от звука его голоса. Поворачивает голову, словно загипнотизированный, жалобно и одновременно заворожённо глядя на Мартина. А затем неловко, напряжённо толкает бёдра вперёд. Охает, хватая ртом воздух, сжимает собственные локти. Снова подаётся бёдрами вперёд, в сторону, продолжая стоять на коленях, выгибает спину.  
Мартин смотрит на него, вталкивая собственный член в ладонь, не отрываясь.  
Мальчишка двигает бёдрами резче, стонет на выдохе. Металлические шары в его прямой кишке должны сейчас двигаться, слегка смещаясь, давя на на простату и ткани вокруг, то на напряжённый сфинктер изнутри. Скользкие, тяжёлые, они почти выскальзывают, потому что мышцы его ануса пытаются растянуться под их весом, и тогда он сжимается сильнее, заставляя шары снова сдвинуться внутри. Громко стонет, запрокидывая голову, снова толкает бёдра вперёд. На несколько мгновений опускается на постель, на собственную ногу, пяткой надавливая себе между ягодиц, снова стонет, вздрагивая всем телом.   
Набухшая головка его члена кажется багровой, хотя к ней почти не притрагивались.   
\- Поднимись, - так же резко бросает Мартин, сильнее сжимая собственный член. - Тебе не разрешали прекращать.  
Мальчишка вздрагивает снова, торопливо поднимаясь. С его приоткрытых губ срывается хриплое дыхание, переходящее иногда в неровные стоны. Длинные мускулистые ноги дрожат от напряжения, почти подгибаясь. Мартин готов кончить, глядя на то, как он извивается, пытаясь не дать шарам выскользнуть из его ануса ещё несколько секунд. Ещё немного. Ещё пару движений.  
Снова запрокидывая голову, мальчишка стонет в голос, двигает бёдрами короткими резкими рывками. Опять пытается свести ноги, но только стонет громче, покачнувшись, срывая голос, когда первый шар всё-таки выскальзывает из его ануса, медленно раздвигая мышцы и тяжело падая на постель. Выгибаясь, мальчишка смотрит на Мартина, вскрикивая беззвучно, выпуская следующий шар, который у него уже нет сил удерживать. Он уже не движется, только выгибает спину сильнее, напряжённо выталкивая округлый кусок металла, хватая ртом воздух и судорожно стискивая локти побелевшими пальцами.   
Мартин чувствует, как по его телу разливается жидкое пламя, и сжимает головку своего члена, быстро глубоко вдыхая и не отводя взгляда ни на секунду.  
Вот так. Давай. Я знаю, как тебе хочется...  
Мальчишка кончает на третьем шаре, самом крупном. Раздвигает ноги шире, напрягаясь, чтобы вытолкнуть и его, и в ту секунду, когда тот с влажным звуком проходит в его анус, по его измождённому телу проходит судорога, а из набухшего члена начинает толчками выбиваться густая белая сперма. Тогда мальчишка с беззвучным криком толкает бёдра вперёд, сжимаясь и задерживая шар, задыхаясь, рывком выгибая спину.   
Тяжёлый влажный шар падает на постель между его ног.  
Через секунду он сам падает вперёд, всхлипывая и раздвигая ноги, с тихими стонами напрягая мышцы живота, чтобы вытолкнуть последний шар.   
Мартин подходит, садясь рядом, и берёт его член в ладонь, влажную от собственной спермы. Тот лишь вздрагивает, хрипло тяжело дыша, и прикрывает глаза.

\- Ты хорош, - говорит он позже, когда мальчишка лежит, чуть подогнув ноги, на диване рядом с ним. - Возьми ещё. Это нужно.  
Он берёт со столика рядом новый стакан воды, помогает удержать, когда мальчишка приподнимается и делает несколько глотков. Руки у того всё ещё дрожат, а на коже остались несколько ссадин от верёвок.   
\- Я всё сделал правильно? - шепчет он, снова ложась рядом и прижимаясь макушкой к колену Мартина.   
Тот оглаживает его жёсткие волосы, затем кивает, улыбнувшись.  
\- Да. Ты всё сделал хорошо. Мне даже не за что было тебя наказать.  
\- Может быть, в следующий раз? - шепчет мальчишка, всё ещё хрипло, но тоже неуверенно улыбаясь.  
Металлические шары, очищенные и обработанные, лежат на полотне рядом с остальными инструментами и аптечкой, разложенные точно по размеру.   
Мартин снова проводит пальцами по его волосам, по россыпи шрамов на его виске.  
Может быть.


End file.
